


Valentine's Day (Special)

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Miscellaneous Ferion [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Special, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian Pavus believes that Ferron Lavellan has skipped out on him during Valentine's Day, just as Ferron does with most holidays. After a few hours of moping, he is pleasantly surprised by what Ferron has planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day (Special)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure everyone and their mother is writing Valentine's Day specials today, but I wanted to write one too. I hope you enjoy, as always, thanks for reading! <3

“Of all the days he had to run a midnight errand . . .” Dorian muttered to himself, he was somewhat bitter about the whole situation. He specifically told Ferron to remain in Skyhold today a week ago. He even managed to get the advisors and other pesky companions to give the Inquisitor a day off. However, when Dorian emerged from the room ahead of schedule and alone, everyone assumed it was alright to go back to normal. This exact same thing happened on Ferron’s birthday. He didn’t even know the date until two days prior after an accidental slip when Ferron was exhausted.

He dipped his head back in the water before dragging his fingers through his hair almost aggressively. A white film clouded around him as the soap was cleansed from his skin. He laid in the warm water for a few seconds, deciding if he should resort to self-satisfaction and avoid this holiday all together (like what Ferron hoped would happen) or power through and try to switch his views on today. When he sat up, there was a knock on the door. Dorian sighed and emerged from the tub, water dripped from his skin as he stepped out. He missed the warmth.

The knock grew louder as Dorian ran the plush towel, Ferron’s towel, over his body, collecting clear droplets and cleaning his skin. There was another, shorter, knock before he heard the door unlatch. He rubbed the towel in his hair as their feet clipped up the steps. By the time she reached the top, Dorian had wrapped the towel around his waist. His hair was fluffy and wild, as it always was after he towel dried it. He knew it wasn’t Ferron, he wouldn’t have knocked. Plus the steps were too light a foot to be Ferron. Dorian slipped into the supply closet, a place where he kept his many clothes.

Cassandra peeked through the railing, quickly glancing around to check if anyone was up there. When she saw nothing, she tip-toed into the Inquisitor’s quarters and headed straight for Ferron’s wardrobe. Her breathing was somewhat heavy, it was obvious she was nervous about something. “Where is it . . .” She muttered hastily. Her hands were ruffling through Ferron’s clothes, trying to find the object.

“Cassandra? May I be of assistance?” Dorian chimed as he leaned against the door frame. He was wearing a soft brown tunic with black trousers. His hair was all fixed up how he liked it, and despite still being damp, it held its shape. She swung around and moved her hands behind her back, he could see the side of what looked like a wine bottle. Whatever she was looking for, she found. He narrowed his eyes slightly before stepping forward, closing some distance between them.

“Uh – _I don’t_ – mind your own business, Pavus.” She spoke nervously, stumbling over a reason why she was there in the first place without completely ruining everything. She laughed awkwardly before scooching out of the room, her back never once turned towards him. She escaped without further question, Dorian was too frustrated to care about what strange things his friend had planned. It was a day of love; perhaps Cassandra had an admirer she told no one about and needed some wine to accompany the date. Although, he didn’t know why she needed _Ferron’s_ wine, or _why_ Ferron had wine in there in the first place. Dorian sighed, he wanted _his_ chance to be a romantic and sweep Ferron off his feet.

Instead of doing anything else, Dorian decided to grab a book he’s read a thousand times and curl up into bed. It was cold outside and Ferron enjoyed to keep the room as cold as possible so the windows always stayed open except when it was time for bed. Dorian got three pages in before he noticed himself drifting. He sunk into the mattress and wrapped the blankets around him before snuggling Ferron’s pillow against his chest.

It was sunset when he felt someone sit in the space next to him. He stirred gently before his eyes fluttered open. He was very surprised when it wasn’t Ferron who had joined him. He closed his eyes again and groaned, his frustrated feelings returning. This disaster of a day still wasn’t over. “If you are not here to tell me where Ferron is, please leave me in my misery.” He knew it was dramatic, but he didn’t care.

She smiled and gave her signature laugh, “ _C’mon Dory_ , I was told to blindfold you and deliver you somewhere special.” Sera shook him once again and pulled out a piece of cloth. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, “You like being blindfolded, right?” He shrugged before sitting up and rubbing his eyes, “Well, here’s to tryin’ new things!” She wrapped the fabric around his eyes rather forcefully, he wasn’t awake before, but after it pinched his hair once or twice, he was.

He was guided through Skyhold, not feeling very safe with Sera being the one directing him, but everything she did was with good intentions. When he felt the air around him grow hot, he knew he was in the Mage’s tower. That place was always unnaturally hot, Mages were sensitive about the cold, himself included - Ferron was the only exception he knew about. She placed his hands on the latter to the roof and then instructed him to climb. So he did.

When he reached the top, he heard someone approach. Dorian reached out his hands to feel for the person, only to slide them onto a special someone’s waist. Two hands were placed on his cheeks and seconds later his lips were covered by another mouth. His taste was familiar and welcomed. Ferron gave each of his lips loving attention, his tongue traced his mouth before his teeth gently closed around his bottom lip as he pulled away. His fingers untied the blindfold and let it drop from his eyes. Ferron smiled sweetly as he watched Dorian’s eyes light up.

“ _Mmmm_ , _Inquisitor_ . . .” Dorian hummed against his lips. He was lightheaded, sinking into Ferron’s arms as warmth spread through him. He almost forgot the anger he held for Ferron skipping out on him. Pushing aside all that was in front of him, he narrowed his eyes and frowned, showing his displeasure in Ferron’s actions.

“You didn’t think I forgot, did you?” Ferron teased lightly before he dropped his hands to Dorian’s hips. Dorian’s eyes took in the sight that Ferron had created. In the center of the roof was a comforter, spread flat. It had a nice spread of all his favorite foods and an unopened bottle of wine. It was his favorite kind. There were lit candles all around the area as well, creating the perfect mood lighting and warmth to keep both of them satisfied with the temperature.

Dorian couldn’t help but smile wide and give a blissful sigh, it didn’t matter what had happened earlier. Ferron obviously worked hard on this. “Here I thought you ran away,” he smoothed his thumb over Ferron’s cheek. The elf dropped his gaze for a moment, looking obviously guilty for abandoning Dorian on Valentine’s Day.

“I love you Dorian, and I know this day is . . . special to you. I never really liked holidays, but I want to make this amazing for you without any stress on you. I went to Val Royeaux last night so I could get all these candles. The wine I had been saving for months – and of course it was just my luck when I asked Cassandra to go get it and you were in there. She’s a terrible liar . . . Anyways, she was thrilled and helped me set up this whole thing. ‘Picnic under the stars’ she called it. I hope you enjoy it.” He gave a goofy smile, one of innocence. “I asked a romantic for help with supposedly the most romantic day of the year. I hope it’s not too . . . _cheesy_?”

Dorian smiled happily as he let out a small snort of a laugh. His arms wrapped around Ferron’s waist before he spun them and laid down on his back, holding Ferron to his chest. He kissed Ferron’s nose, “This is breathtaking, absolutely wonderful.” Ferron straddled his hips and sprinkled kisses on his cheeks. Dorian chuckled, “Now, shall we eat – or should we work up a bit of an _appetite_ first? Either way, I intend to spend _every second_ of the rest of this day with you, Amatus.”


End file.
